Matiz de un Amanecer AioriaxShaka YAOI
by Letos-night
Summary: One - Shot, Song fic con la canción "Hacer el amor con otro", Shaka se despierta un día sintiéndose solo, pensando en la diferencia entre su futuro y su presente... ¿que es lo verdaderamente importante en una relación?, o mejor dicho, que necesita él?


Bueno, ahora si, este fic lo hice como un regalo a una amiga a al cual le tengo mucho cariño, Sol , es un Songfic, y los dioses saben que me cuesta muchísimo trabajo hacer songfics xD; pero aún así creo que el resultado de este fic fue bastante bueno :P... aún así se reconocer que los Songfics no son lo mío, y este en especial ha sido complicado, se que a muchos no les va a gustar, jejeje, por varias razones, en primer lugar las parejas, en segundo lugar... pues el hecho de que no es un gran songfic, sin embargo, a mi me gustó mucho , pude usar una canción que hacía mucho me daba vueltas por al cabeza, y pese a lo que puedieran pensar, no me ha quedado tan del asco xD, creo k voy mejorando en materia de songfics.. :P, bueno, eso.

**Dedicatoria:**  
He hecho muchos fics de regalo desde que comencé a escribirlos xD, pero nunca hice uno que me emocionara tanto, desde hacía mucho había deseado hacer un fic con esta canción... pero no me venía ninguna historia a la cabeza... hasta ahora, algo tienes Sol, que me disparaste la imaginación... comencé a escribirlo en el tren de Londres a Bélgica... no se, las palabras se me venían mientras oía la canción una y otra vez en mi Ipod y pensaba en ti... Sol, hacer esto para ti es... pues es un verdadero placer... no soy nada buena con los Sonfics, de hecho soy muy, MUY mala... nunca me salen como deben salir, y no acomodo bien las canciones, pero a pesar de lo malo que pueda o no ser este fic, una cosa si puedo decirte, lo hice para ti con todo el cariño del mundo, siempre me voy a acordar del momento en que puse la primera palabra, así como nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que cruzamos una palabra tu y yo. Te quiero mucho... eres una persona admirable, te adoro... y aunque esto no está a tu altura, sigue siendo un regalo salido de la parte tierna de mi corazón.

Felicidades, Sol

**Personajes**** Principales: **Shaka, Aioria  
**Secundarios:** Mü  
**Pareja principal: **Aioria x Shaka  
**Parejas secundarias: **Shaka x Mü

**Tipo: **Songfic  
**Canción: **Hacer el Amor con Otro  
**Intérprete: **Alejandra Guzmán  
**Advertencias: **Universo Saint seiya, **LEMON**

* * *

**  
Matiz de un Amanecer**

**Aioria x Shaka**

**One – shot**

**Song – fic**

**Canción: "Hacer el amor con otro" Alejandra Guzmán**

**Dedicado a songficmaniak por su cumpleaños**

**Advertencias: Lemon, universo SS  
.**

* * *

La luz se filtraba suavemente por entre las cortinas trazando una delicada línea recta en el mármol blanco, se extendía a cada instante, a cada segundo, y esa lenta amenaza se cernía sobre la cama cual filo delicada de una daga de oro… y era así, con el murmullo del aire matutino que el lucero buscaba acariciar sus párpados de alabastro…

Entreabrió los ojos…

Lentamente…

Casi con pereza, para que el amanecer doliese un poco menos… solo un poco menos…

Un poco menos aún en medio de la guerra entre el olor a lila impregnado sobre la tela de sus sábanas y ese olor salvaje de bestia tatuado a arañazos dentro de su alma.

El desdibujo de su habitación iba acentuándose un poco con el firme trazo de un par de bordes en forma… todo con la aparente y sólida intención de remarcarle una realidad a su alrededor… el dolor aún no era suficiente… y sin embargo su agudo color ya le punzaba dentro del alma.

Soltó una risa amarga cuando no puedo seguir evitando que la conciencia le inundase… y, por ende, despertar.

De nuevo el día había alcanzado su vida, y no estaba solo… podía inundar sus fosas nasales con la fragancia inocente a su lado una que le recordaba la sonrisa casi infante a su lado, decorando de perfumes violeta el ambiente… como un atardecer atorado y estancado en su parpadear…

Estupideces… y nada más… todos esos pensamientos eran tonterías que debían contenerse, y por ello lo hizo, con la pasmosa realidad sostenida de su eterno desencanto… y fue dentro de este análisis que finalmente, terminó de abrir los ojos, mareándose inmediatamente con la realidad se su líbido en los muebles asquerosamente aparcados… especialmente entre la seda blanca que les cubría.

Un suspiro (uno más), abandonó sus labios, y con el agudo reclamo de la culpa fue que prefirió terminar de decidirse a estirar los músculos, sintiendo, en el acto, el golpe de la pesadez y el hastío que habían estado atormentándole desde hacía unos meses… meses que ya le parecían siglos.

Él estaba a su lado, aferrado con fuerza a uno de sus brazos… ladeó su mirada, así como su faz, y le miró atentamente, el rostro pálido se escondió entonces contra la sábana… reconocía ese agarrotamiento en sus músculos, se debía a una intensa jornada de placeres carnales… seguramente había dado toda su energía en el curso de la noche para agotar al lindo ariano que ahora se encontraba a su lado, ese que siempre se mecía a su antojo como la brisa del ardiente clima griego…

Grecia…

Ardor…

—**Aioria… —**

Aioria…

Con solo recordar su nombre y su olor sentía la garganta seca y la piel eriza… recordaba los amaneceres a su lado, tan distintos a los que ahora vivía… podía volar al pasado en un parpadeo y observarse a si mismo en otra postura, y condiciones, ambas ligeramente deplorables… esos despertares bajo la candente piel canela del griego… esos en los cuales su cabeza ansiaba estallar, y su piel parecía desintegrarse en la tela rasposa de su cama.

Y aún con el recuerdo palpable de todos sus músculos al límite y estallando, aún con la conciencia de aquella mezcla depravada de sangre y semen corriendo entre sus muslos, aún mirándose ahora en la gloria de una tierna relación en la cual se sabía dominante en todo aspecto, incluso así declararía certeramente que la diferencia abismal le dolía…

Pues el hastío de su actual relación le provocaba nauseas, en tanto que el recuerdo embriagante de Aioria le provocaba… asfixia… y añoranza.

Quizá la tersa piel de Aries no era lo suyo.

Una vez más dejó los pensamientos de lado prefriendo concentrarse en las acciones a seguir… ya había abierto los ojos, ahora debía ponerse de pie…

Y lo hizo.

Justo al enredar una tela alrededor de su cintura fue que miró de nuevo a quien reposaba sobre su lecho, con las largas hebras lilas desperdigadas sobre las sábanas que le parecían ahora, asquerosamente sucias… era hermoso, y eso, no podía negarlo… el fragmento de deseo que era su cabellera enmarcaba no otra cosa que un rostro angelical que embonaba perfectamente con aquella piel blanca de diecinueve años… un niño… solo un niño… uno que era bello como el amanecer pero no poseía aquél desenfreno animal del otro…

De Aioria…

—**Aioria… —**

Un león cuyo pecho parecía estallar con fuego para abrazarlo todo… para reducir el rededor a cenizas… era un hombre, uno que ahora se encontraba demasiado lejos.

La voz de Mü era suave y delicada como cada pieza de su cuerpo, frágil como una hermosa lila rodeada de hierba… con solo presionar ligeramente y con cariño, la marca se presumía escandalosamente rojiza como si se le hubiera lastimado… nuevamente Shaka sonrió divertido al acercarse y retirar uno de los mechones de aquel rostro… era tan suave.

Aquella sonrisa se hizo irónicamente divertida al pensar que no resistiría ni un solo embate de los colmillos de Aioria… la pasión que poseía era absolutamente sofocante… era intensa… no había nada, ni nadie, que pudiera compararse con aquella fuerza, con aquella potencia.

Sintió un mareo trepar por su piel y mordió uno de sus labios al retirar la mano, encogiéndola y llevándola a su pecho, aquella diferencia inmensa le mataba… no se reconocía, era como si la vida misma no tuviera que ver con él… y eso, quizá era, por la diferencia entre Mü y Aioria… y él… él era incapaz de sumergirse totalmente en la calidez de su propia cama si no la compartía con aquél salvajismo perverso y lascivo que durante años se había tatuado en cada poro de su piel.

_Amanecer con él a mi costado_

_No es igual que estar contigo_

_No es que esté mal, ni hablar_

_Pero le falta madurar, es casi un niño_

_Blanco como el yogurt_

_Sin ese toro que tu llevas, en el pecho_

_Fragilidad de flor_

_Nada que ver con mi perverso favorito_

Retiró la vista sintiéndose estremecer al pensar en la lengua rasposa acariciando el pabellón de su oreja, solo para concluir la caricia con una palabra seductora que derretía toda resistencia… y era en esos instantes que siempre había terminado cediendo… y amando…

Sus ojos se aguaron y por un instante quiso gritar desesperado… era como si la angustia buscase apoderarse de toda su mente y todos sus actos… estaba perdido en la oscuridad, y lo reconocía al mirarse completamente abandonado, en una soledad absoluta al no tener aquel aroma rodeándole…

Se alejó sintiendo la frialdad de la columna de mármol golpearle la espalda… miró al techo y apretó el puño haciéndose daño en la palma… extrañaba la presión de sus yemas, extrañaba la pasión de sus garras, extrañaba todo eso cayendo justo sobre su espalda con el bramido de su deseo… nada era distinto entre los pilares del templo, nada era igual en su propia mente… absolutamente nada…

— **A… ioria… —**

Resbaló por dicha columna hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo y abrazarse a sus rodillas… un temblor acelerado comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, el aire caliente de su aliento salvaje insistía en parecer real… su cuello cosquilleaba como si extrañase su lengua, sus labios, su presión, sus dientes… toda su piel parecía gemir en éxtasis con el simple hecho de pensarle a él…

Griego…

Portentoso…

Embriagante…

Aioria…

Aún llevaba aquellas marcas que la piel había ido borrando tatuadas en lo mas profundo de su alma… y al pensarlo fue que sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta… estar sin él, era como estar desnudo y a la intemperie, perdido en la nada mas absoluta.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus hermosos cielos, aguándolos, y con todo, se negaba a derramarlas, no cuando la euforia de su mente le instaba a perderse en el pasado, en la calidez de su lengua al colarse entre sus labios y desplegar incluso ternura en medio de aquella demencial pasión necesitada… era todo… aquella lascivia era también cálida, amable, romántica, era total.

Y… pasado era, también.

Pasado doloroso.

Y al reconocerlo, se podía dejar caer sobre los mármoles cual cadáver, pues hacía meses no vivía… meses en que la vida se había convertido en una tierna y absurda película de la cual él no era más que un personaje sobreactuado.

Tanto que incluso se había olvidado de comprender el libreto.

_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda_

_Sin tus manos que me estrujan, todo cambia_

_Sin tu lengua envenenando mi garganta_

_Sin tus dientes que torturan, y endulzan_

_Yo no siento nada_

Escuchó ruidos en la cama… a lo lejos, e inmediatamente consiguió controlarse, se había vuelto un experto poniendo de lado su propio deseo, convenciéndose de que era mejor seguir en el presente que se había fabricado para… para… para no seguir sufriendo… parecía casi cómico y definitivamente perverso…

Pues el mayor sufrimiento quizá era la realidad de su condición, y a la vez era lo que le salvaba de seguir perdido en medio de una pasión atosigante que no hacía otra cosa que enloquecerle y llevarle al límite…

Al límite de perderse en otra persona.

Se puso de pie con el dolor latente en cada músculo.

Aún no podía mirarlo sin sentir el peso de todas sus cavilaciones, por lo cual prefirió caminar rumbo a la bañera.

Se introdujo en el agua tibia, la sintió acariciar su piel, paz había en el olor de sus paredes, sándalo y lavanda, equidad, equilibrio… tranquilidad… eso era lo que ahora reinaba en su vida, y debía estar agradecido por ello, por estar un paso adelante.

Su cabello fue humedeciéndose lentamente, cambiando el rubio luminoso a uno oscuro por la influencia del líquido vital, su respiración fue tranquilizándose mientras Shaka se concentraba en contar todas y cada una de las diversas flores plantadas en la extensa superficie de su jardín, en el nombre de las miles de aves que diariamente sobrevolaban la espesura exótica de aquella bella joya perdida en medio del santuario.

Quizá era negación, pero era lo que en esos momentos necesitaba.

Concentrarse también en el sonido del agua cayendo lentamente, dejar que le sumiese en un estado semiinconsciente que le permitiese quizá dormitar… no meditar, pues meditar era pensar, y de eso él por el momento no deseaba saber absolutamente nada… no, era mejor sencillamente acercarse a una ensoñación idílica que le pintase todo con los colores de la perfección con respecto a sus decisiones.

Todo estaba bien.

Delicados labios se posaron sobre los suyos…

Abrió los ojos.

Mü sonrió.

Shaka se mantuvo serio.

Un beso delicado se hizo presente entre ellos, labios húmedos ansiando amor, labios estériles contando los segundos para que el contacto terminase y él pudiera nuevamente pensar en el extenso jardín que le brindaba paz.

No era lo mismo, y ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo, su propia piel lo sabía ante la indiferencia, lo gritaba ante la añoranza… cuando él se introdujo en el agua para posarse sobre su cuerpo, y el agua ahora caliente les cubrió a ambos no hubo un pensamiento de gozo en la mente del rubio, era como si nada pasara, sin embriaguez, sin necesidad, sin asfixia.

Con Aioria siempre había sido distinto…

Siempre…

Cuando uno solo de sus dedos rozaba el cuello de Shaka, era como si los mismos dioses le diesen a beber néctar y ambrosía, como si el cielo bajase a su nivel humano y se tornase de sus colores preferidos, solo para complacerle, solo para adorar, junto con él y sus gritos apasionados, a Aioria…

Aioria…

Aioria…

Siempre el mismo nombre en todos los momentos y en todos los idiomas.

Hacer el amor era perderse en el hedor divino de sus sudores mezclados, era amar con tal intensidad que se sintiera arder cada poro, que uno pudiera cerrar los ojos, alcanzar la muerte, besarla sin termo y regresar solo por el deseo de mirar nuevamente a aquella persona… era… debía ser…

Más que eso.

Y no había necesidad alguna de comparar, por que se deducía al separar las bocas y cruzar las miradas, no había esa chispa necesaria para desear devorarlo y a la vez ser devorado… él se reconocía, quizá, culpable, muy culpable por la esterilidad de aquellos contactos.

Pero le era imposible.

— **¿Te pasa algo? —**

— **¿Eh? — **

— **Estas como… ausente… —** Mü retiró uno de los mechones de su rostro

— **No… —** Retiró la mirada **— No pasa nada —**

—**¿Entonces? — **

—**Entonces nada, no me pasa nada — **

Le tomó de la cintura para acomodarlo sobre él y besar apenas sy cuello, sintiendo la piel enrojecer por nada.

— **Bien —** Mü sonrió.

Muerte y vida… ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Al final, Shaka lo sabía, alcanzaría un doloroso placer orgásmico en el cual explotaría dentro de las entrañas del de cabello lila, y entonces podría olvidar por un momento, ¿Qué importaba que todo el ritual introductoria le aburriera?

Lo importante era, quizá, el color del final.

— **Sha… ka… —**

Se derritió cuando la lengua del rubio recorrió su cuello en una maquinal caricia… era como recorrer un camino aburrido que había sido ya muchas veces recorrido, así que no tuvo problema alguno en estremecerle al límite y convencerle de que no, no pasaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Él mismo consiguió olvidar por un segundo la cruda mental que le había perseguido toda la mañana, desde el amanecer.

Pero la esterilidad del acto era innegable, su mutismo era doloroso, no le llamaba, no le conminaba a tener un diálogo de gritos y gemidos, se mantenía en un sepulcral silencio, soltando ocasionales y obvios jadeos… pero eso era todo.

La necesidad de gritar, _"Te amo"_, se había perdido hacía algunos meses, y parecía no poder regresar con aquella piel blanquecina que tanto le requería…

Por ello, al sentir próximo el orgasmo, se retiró de aquellas paredes, prefiriendo explotar entre sus abdómenes e inundar el agua a sentir la punzada aguda de la culpa y la tragedia clavándose en su propia alma…

Le sonrió fugazmente a Mü, que parecía totalmente agotado… tiernamente acarició su rostro y lo tomó en brazos…

—**Shaka… yo… —**

— **Shh, no lo digas —**

Le dio un beso tierno en la frente y lo sacó de la bañera.

No quería escucharlo.

Por que él, no podía sentirlo.

_Hacer el amor con otro_

_no, no, no,_

_no es la misma cosa_

_No hay estrellas de color rosa_

_No destilan los poros del cuerpo_

_Ambrosías salpicadas de te quieros_

_Hacer el amor con otro,_

_No, no, no,_

_Es como no hacer nada_

_Falta fuego en la mirada_

_Falta dar el alma en cada beso_

_Y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo._

Le dejó nuevamente dormido sobre la cama, y sonrió al depositar otro beso cálido sobre su frente, seguramente despertaría en un par de horas, pero era mejor salir por separado, no quería que le volviera a preguntar algo… ni mucho menos tener que ponerse a pensar en por que no podía darle las respuestas.

Salió de su templo.

Las escaleras eran largas, siempre lo habían sido, pero de alguna manera aquellas que le llevaban hasta el quinto templo parecían fugaces.

Sentía su alma estremecerse a cada paso que daba, pero lograba contenerla en ese semblante sereno que le había caracterizado desde niño, su armadura dorada brillando bajo los rayos de la mañana, su resolución firme bajo la sombra de su alma.

Se detuvo justo a la entrada.

—**Caballero de Leo, solicito tu permiso para cruzar tu templo. —**

Un ritual más que se le hacía doloroso con cada mañana.

— **Y lo tienes, Virgo — **

El castaño apareció detrás de uno de los pilares, caminando gallardo y soberbio como siempre, con una sonrisa triunfal asomándose entre sus labios y coronando su regio rostro.

— **Lo tienes… —** Su mirada felina recorrió una vez más el cuerpo que desde hacía meses había escapado de él **— De hecho, yo mismo iba hacia los campos de entrenamiento… ¿te importaría que te acompañase en el descenso de esta enorme escalinata? —**

— **¿Por qué habría de importarme? — **Abrió ligeramente sus bellos ojos azules, se mostró firme y fuerte… aunque por dentro se sentía morir **— Eres enteramente libre de acompañarme en el descenso de estas escaleras — **

Shaka comenzó a avanzar lentamente, pasando a Aioria de largo, el castaño asintió y le siguió, respirando el aroma a sándalo que desprendía aquella piel maravillosa…

— **¿Y Mü? —**

— **¿Qué hay con él? —** Shaka se puso a la defensiva

— **Nada, solo se me hizo raro no verte bajar con él, estuvo contigo toda la noche, ¿no es así?, sentí su cosmos vibrando —**

— **Eso no es asunto tuyo… —**Se encogió de hombros **— Pero te diré que se quedó dormido… quizá no alcance en un par de horas —**

—**Supuse algo así —** Sonrió perversamente y susurró incisivo **— Por cierto, no sentí tu cosmos en toda la noche —**

Shaka se detuvo en seco girando sobre sus talones y abriendo sus ojos en un gesto sumamente molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrometerse de esa manera? ¿Cómo después de lo

que había sucedido entre ellos? ¿Cómo luego de las razones que le habían llevado a enredarse entre los delicados brazos del ariano?

— **Eso si que NO es asunto tuyo, Aioria… te prohíbo… — **

— **No le amas —** Le sonrió de lado, con esa presunción que siempre le desarmaba **— ¿Por qué no dejas de engañarte? — **

— **No te metas en lo que no te importa, Leo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que cualquiera de estas cosas dejó de ser asunto tuyo. —**

—**Shaka… no sigas con esta estupidez… nosotros… —**

—**¿Nosotros?, jajajajaja — **Soltó una risa amarga **— Alguna vez existió esa palabra para lo que había entre tu y yo?? "Nosotros" — **Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, remarcando la absurdez de la idea **— Incluso si así fuera, Aioria, ese "nosotros" es pasado, esa mezcla patética no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo vivo, o lo que tu vives ahora… eso se perdió… y para ser sinceros, no pensé que te interesara hacer que regresara — **Por primera vez él fue quien sonrió con superioridad **— ¿Acaso me extrañas, Aioria? —**

— **Sabes que si, shaka… — **Se acercó nuevamente **— Sabes muy bien que te necesito… que siempre ha sido así —**

—**Incluso si te creyera, Aioria, si decidiera creer que me extrañas y que me… "amas", eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo quiero o necesito… eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo — **Comenzó a bajar alejándose de Leo

Algo dentro de si le gritaba por que diese la vuelta y regresara, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando sentía otro cosmos muy conocido bajando a gran velocidad por la larga escalinata solo para encontrarse con él, con Aioria, no cuando sabía muy bien que dejaría caer su palma cual cercano camarada en aquella espalda y los ojos turquesa sembrarían más ponzoña en su ya demasiado atormentada alma.

¿Cuántos habían sido?

Demasiados, amantes de todos lados, amantes numerosos que se habían recostado sobre una cama que debía pertenecer tan solo a Virgo… que… debía fidelidad… a él… a Shaka.

¿Quiénes?

Ni siquiera eso podía contarlo sin sentirse totalmente humillado y perdido en confusiones… si lo ponía con esas realidades en la mesa, no había sido precisamente un edén o un paraíso, todo lo contrario, había sido una eterna tortura.

Una de la cual, había tenido que escapar, y Mü había sido la única tabla sobre el mar a la cual había podido aferrarse para no terminar aplastado por el peso de lo que le rodeaba.

Demasiado.

En esos tiempos aferró con fuerza a los ojos amables de Aries, se dejó envolver por la protección de su cosmos, permitió que la vida fuera un poco más llevadera con la anestesia que significaban sus intercambios amatorios… y secretamente, internamente, ansió mirar la furia en las esmeraldas salvajes al saberse despojadas de tan sacra posesión.

Shaka dejó de pertenecer a Aioria por decisión propia, y al sumergirse en los placeres de Mü fue que descubrió sus más oscuras intenciones, ansiaba mirar la rabia dentro de las orbes jade de la bestia del zodiaco, mirarle enloquecer de ira al no poseerlo, al saber que ya no volvería a estar rodeado por sus brazos.

Lo consiguió, los celos se habían apoderado del quinto guardián, haciendo de toda la charada un plato de venganza que no resultó dulce, sino amargo, salado, mortal… un veneno que poco a poco le había dejado totalmente en la nada… y olvidar esos ojos jade de animal deseo había sido completamente inútil.

Ahora lo comprendía… ahora que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Por fin consiguió estar lo suficientemente lejos para no tener que ver a Aioria siendo acariciado por una mano afilada y seductora, para no torturar a sus pupilas una vez más con la visión de los labios de aquél griego aprisionando una boca que no era la suya… miró el campo frente a si con los ojos abiertos…

Y la sensación siguiente le fue conocida…

Humedad sobre su mejilla…

Una lágrima…

No podía más.

Se dejó caer de rodillas mirando el paisaje frente a sus ojos, Grecia, hermosa como la mirada tierna de Aioria cuando deseaba soñar y no devorar, cuando las acciones eran románicas y no predadoras…

Amó, con toda su alma y resultó insuficiente…

Ahora se sabía amado… y la sola idea de que ese sentimiento no saliera de la boca de Leo le enloquecía… cuando tenía a Mü bajo su cuerpo susurrando frases de amor contra su oído, la cólera le hacía desear cerrar las manos alrededor de su delicado cuello… el sentimiento de ternura se iba desintegrando con el tiempo, y lo sabía.

Las emociones eran ahora no otra cosa que una mezcla asquerosa de ideas que le llevaban de extremo a extremo, ansiando perderse por segundos en los brazos de Aries, para luego solo desear aventarle lejos de si por haberle salvado… lo odiaba…. Lo odiaba por amarlo y no ser aioria, por recordarle día a día que él nunca iba a olvidar aquél aroma…

— **Aio… ria… —** Sus lágrimas dibujaron húmedos círculos sobre la tierra calcinante de Grecia **— Maldito… maldito seas!! — **Sacudió la cabeza **— Y malditos todos y cada uno de ellos por estar contigo… por haberlo estado… por… —**

No pudo hablar más… solo soltó una risa muy baja y amarga… perdida… casi sórdida… podía sentir la presión de aquellos pensamientos taladrándole la cabeza, enloqueciéndole, queriendo convencerlo a tomar una decisión fatal.

Se limpió las lágrimas, y se puso de pie lentamente… no… el dar espectáculos patéticos no era lo suyo, y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora… giró sobre sus talones y…

—**Aioria… —**

Tragó pesado…

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo…

Una mueca cruel se apoderó de los labios del moreno, una sonrisa retorcida que se clavó en su alma al momento que abría aún más los ojos azules…

Aioria dio un paso al frente, Shaka dio un paso atrás, la acción se repitió tres veces y el desfiladero evitó que Virgo volviese a hacerlo al avisarle de su proximidad con una brisa helada… el tiempo se detuvo justo en ese instante, ese preciso momento en que recorrió con sus bellos cielos cada pliegue en aquella faz, cada pequeño centímetro de aquél cuerpo agresivo en posición de ataque.

Como una bestia hambrienta que al fin había dado con el paradero de su escurridiza gacela…

No podía escapar, y Aioria seguía acercándose… su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre, y el golpe del aire hizo volar el delgado hilo que presionaba su cabello esparciéndolo en el aire y paisaje con una brisa cegadora y ensordecedora.

Apretó los puños, retiró la mirada para no mirar por más tiempo a ese que venía a encontrarlo sin dar opción de escape alguno.

El tiempo parecía avanzar muy lentamente en el andar de Leo, mientras los pensamientos se convertían en una madeja en la cabeza del rubio… y otra sonrisa, una muy distinta, se apoderó de los delicados labios de virgo…

Quizá era irremediable…

Adorablemente irremediable…

Y probablemente, era justo aquello que había deseado desde el primer día, cocinándolo lentamente en algunos meses de indiferencia, o, probablemente, era recompensado por algún dios magnánimo que había comprendido su imposibilidad para tomar la decisión…

Finalmente, esa artera sonrisa, esas manos agresivos… y esa inestabilidad emotiva.

Lo eran todo.

_Quise olvidarte con él_

_Quise vengar todas tus infidelidades_

_Y me salió tan mal_

_Que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire_

_Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo_

_Tus caderas afiladas y escurridas_

_Esa barba que raspaba como lija_

_Y tu sonrisa retorcida_

_Son lo mejor que hay en mi vida_

Le tomó con fuerza por la cintura… le apretó entre sus brazos y sus manos blancas se defendieron presionando sus músculos… nuevamente había un intenso intercambio en sus miradas, y, una vez más, la artera sonrisa se mostraba triunfal en un diálogo táctil.

El cabello de Shaka pareció aplacarse pese al viento, aterrizando sobre aquellas tenazas que apretaban su cuerpo… y el brillo en sus orbes se encendió cuando una voraz boca se lanzó en contra de sus labios semiabiertos… no supo de que manera la lengua traviesa se ocupó de la exploración y conquista, pero una invasión agresiva se llevó acabo en las cavidades y el medio, dando paso al más apasionado beso que recibió o dio en su vida.

Perfección cuando las yemas de aquellas manos se ocupaban en explorar su espalda, y las falanges llevaban la sinfonía de su piel, acompasadas con sus gemidos.

No quiso hablar, o pensar, solo se sumió en los dientes que apretaban un poco su labio inferior, partiendo apenas un milímetro para marcar territorio, y jadeó, gimió, se estremeció, más cuando fue arrojado sobre el suelo e inmediatamente atrapado con el peso del griego, ese que no le dejaba escapar, y gozaba al mirarle retorcerse contra la tierra, más cuado su lengua rasposa trazaba el conocido camino del placer en aquella piel marmórea…

Era una ópera de gula que comenzaba a engrandecerse…

Y cuando mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de shaka…

— **A… io… ria… — **

Un nudo potente se formó en su garganta mientras sentía formarse la prístina película de sudor aún bajo la túnica… deseaba desprenderse de ella tanto como el demente sobre su cuerpo, ansiaba desintegrar la ropa, la piel, la mente, y cualquier barrera que evitara que Aioria tocara su corazón y lo devorase en las llamas incandescentes de su deseo…

Lo amaba… como lo amaba…

Cada presión de sus dedos y su boca era un pedazo de edén regalado a su conciencia… se estremecía cuando era arrancada la tela que le cubría y el ardiente sol le acariciaba, agradecía en silencio a la diosa al sentir también la piel desuda de su amante en contra de la suya… el contraste de sus ánimos era tan profundo que podía doler, pero la emoción que circulaba en el aire y entre sus sudores no era otra que la básica necesidad de saberse en compañía… el uno, del otro.

Shaka mordió su cuello con la misma ansia y el mismo salvajismo, y se regocijó al sentirle quejarse y prometer una venganza, ansiaba sentirla en contra de su cuerpo, lamió todo el

largo de aquél grueso y poderoso cuello tumbando su cuerpo ahora contra la tierra natal de su amado, le miraba con ternura y con amor infinitos, se desnudaba por completo en su presencia… le besó tan profundamente como le era posible cual reencarnación divina…

Bañándolos de su luz y embriagándose de su aroma…

— **Sha… ka… — **Se miraron de nuevo… Aioria atrapó su cabello desde la nuca y le obligó a acercarse en un movimiento casi violento **— Te amo… —**

Y atacó de nuevo sus labios ante la más absoluta sorpresa, ese beso tan profundo por parte de ambos era una locura, un juramento que iba más allá de lo que deseaban o habían esperado, ahora, al recorrer sus pieles respectivas con los labios, iban reconociendo aquello que por meses habían extrañado, y cuando la fruta de boca de Shaka rodeó la hombría de Aioria, este no pudo reprimir el más hondo de los jadeos, sintió sus caderas moverse como por un impulso animal, pero las contuvo, retiró aquella faz y lamió cortésmente todo el rededor de aquella amada cavidad, tumbándole sobre su pecho para observar el tras de su templo… y nuevamente fue su lengua quien trazó el círculo de una parte amada…

La introdujo, húmeda, y sintió arquearse aquél lienzo de alabastro, el grito se quedó atrapado en aquella fina garganta, pues fue silenciado con los dedos gruesos de su añorado, deseaba sentir la lengua delgada de shaka degustarlos como si se tratasen de la fruta más añorada… mientras él seguía marcando el camino que habría de seguir muy pronto entre sus glúteos, mucho tiempo había pasado desde su último enlace…

Demasiado, para ambos…

Y enredó lo que pudo alrededor de aquellas falanges mientras enterraba las propias en la tierra, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se tensaban, aflojaban, presionaban, y relajaban con el jugueteo astuto de su maldita lengua, la extrajo, y le volteó rápidamente… se besaron, de nuevo, y Shaka enredó los cortos cabellos del león dorado entre sus largos dedos blancos, acercándole con fiereza y con morbo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del griego, instándole, seduciéndole, indicándole, ordenándole…

La orden sería obedecida. Pues era su deseo.

Y de un golpe se halló dentro, consiguiendo que el arco se agudizase en la pose de Virgo, el largo cabello dorado trazó una curva con su movimiento violento, haciendo bolar también las gotas de sudor que ya bañaban su rostro y todo su cuerpo… más en seguida fue recompensado, pues sus puntos sensibles eran conocidos, y las hábiles manos de su eterno predador vagaron cual artesanas por todo su cuerpo acariciando y calmando mientras salía y entraba en un movimiento vivo y profundo… le atrapó con dulzura, y presionó para luego soltar y acariciar poco a poco… estremeciéndole… llevándole también al orgasmo al presionar los puntos exactos en el momento justo…

Sus dientes se posesionaron de una de sus tetillas… así como las manos continuaban acariciando aquella intimidad por tanto tiempo vedada…

— **A… io… RIAAAAAAAA —**

No podía menos que gritar al sentirse en ese punto… entre el dolor más intenso y el más absoluto de los placeres… mordía sus mejillas, su lóbulo, su cuello… arañaba sy espalda, y daba rienda suelta a sus instintos mientras le sentía entrar y salir en un movimiento rítmico y apasionado… podría estar así toda la vida… entregándose a él mientras se desintegraba más y más con cada partícula de sudor y gemido que se le escapaba incontrolablemente.

Pero era lo que había necesitado por mucho tiempo…

Acercarse al Olimpo y arrancarlo para si, dejándolo así en su mundo particular… lo amaba, como lo amaba, y al sentir como el dolor se mitigaba cuando la punta de su atacante rozaba su maraña de nervios fue que se reconoció vivo, y volvió a sentir aquello llamado placer…

— **A… AAAAAHHHH —**

Jadeaba a gritos, gemía a llanto, ansiaba con cada súplica que vibraba en sus pieles, y cada una de ellas era prontamente atendida por aquellas manos y aquellos labios, cuando mordieron su pabellón dejando caer su aliento calcinante en un secreto romántico se sintió poseedor del más peligroso misterio…

Nuevamente quiso alcanzar aquella boca y tomó el rostro griego entre sus manos arrancándolo de su pecho…

— **Te… amo… —**

Sus mejillas, así como toda su piel, ardían…

Le besó profundamente y sintió más presión en la punta de su propia hombría… gritó sin soltar sus labios, y explotó en aquella mano, decorando artísticamente sus pieles con la confesión de su garganta y su alma…

Y en seguida se vio inundado… llenado en todo sentido…

Y la sola idea de saberse fundido de nuevo con Aioria…

Le llevó de nuevo al orgasmo…

Era mejor que yacer con Zeus mismo o cualquier habitante del Olimpo…

Lo era todo…

—**Shaka… Te amo… —**

Se miraron nuevamente…

El atardecer comenzaba a reclinarse en el paisaje griego… Shaka retiró uno de los mechones de Aioria con suma delicadeza, y no necesito responder con palabras, lo hacía al apretarle para no permitir que abandonara sus entrañas… pues la sola idea le hacía sentir de nuevo perdido en la nada…

Solo lo besó de nuevo.

Ya no había más cosas que pensar.

Ni mucho meno algo por decir.

_Hacer el amor con otro_

_No, no, no,_

_No es la misma cosa_

_No hay estrellas de color rosa_

_No desfilan los poros del cuerpo_

_Ambrosías salpicadas de te quieros_

_Hacer el amor con otro,_

_No, no, no,_

_Es como no hacer nada_

_Falta fuego en la mirada_

_Falta dar el alma en cada beso_

_Y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo_

* * *

Bueno, pues este fue el fic... de corazón espero que les haya gustado, los dioses saben que yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo, los song-fics no son mucho lo mío xD, en fin, muchas gracias por leer.

Leto.


End file.
